Hermione's Chocolate and Draco's Rose
by Dalismynee
Summary: Draco Malfoy can easily get any kind of chocolate he wants from any girls. But the only one he wanted from just wouldn't give him. What would he do? Non-epilogue compliant. Post-war. Hermione and Ron are just friends. Out of characters.


**This is the first fic i've ever written. I got this plot from a Japanese short story in a romance book in my own language (Khmer) like ages ago. I found the characters fit Hermione and Draco's personality really well. Arrogant and famous hot guy versus the innocent, sweet girl with strong-minded. Thus, I decided to write it into Dramione fic. **

**Hope you'll like it. Thank you Maryam for the beta. I really appreciated it. **

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Harry Potter is not mine. This plot is not mine._**

**Summary**

**Draco Malfoy can easily get any kind of chocolate he wants from any girls. But the only one he wanted from just wouldn't give him. What would he do? **

**After the war, the trio is back to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year. Ginny is there for her seventh year as well.**

**Non epilogue compliant, Ron and Hermione are just friends.  
><strong>

**O-O-C. **

**Chocolate Shop, Hogsmeade Village**

**February 12****th****, 1999**

"Hermione! Hermione! I can't believe Valentine's Day is coming real soon. I haven't prepared anything for Harry. Look at the chocolate on that shelf! It's super cute and looks delicious. I believe Harry will surely love it. What do you think?" Ginny Weasley was enthusiastically dragging her best girl friend inside the chocolate shop in Hogsmeade that was filled with female customers during this Valentine's season.

After the war, Hogwarts adopted this classic tradition of Japan for Valentine's Day. [Every year in Japan, girls and women were seen presenting their hand-made or store-bought chocolate gift to boys or men as an expression of love, courtesy, or social obligation. And guys would give them back flowers.] (Wikipedia source)

That's why Hermione Granger was there in a chocolate shop with Ginny Weasley. Her job was to help her friend finding the perfect chocolate gift for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-Again and the war hero.

"Well, sure! That one seems fine. Harry will love it because of you, Ginny. He loves you and he'll love anything you give him, for sure. However, why don't you make him your own chocolate? That'll be sweet. I think Harry like home-made stuff," said Hermione.

"I know, Hermione. But I tried making my own chocolate already. It's a disaster. I burned everything I baked. I don't even understand what I did wrong," complained Ginny.

"Really?! Your mother is a very good cook, Gin," Hermione chuckled. "Looks like you're better in hexes and Quidditch than cooking or baking, then."

"Ok! Enough with this baking thing. I'm buying Harry chocolate. How about you, Hermione?" said Ginny. "Don't you make chocolate for someone?" Hermione sighed hearing the same question from her girl friend.

"Ginny, you've already known I don't have a boyfriend and I do not have someone that I like, why would I make chocolate like others?" she huffed.

"Come on," Ginny smirked, "I know you and Malfoy have something going on. I've seen him follow you almost every day since after the war and since we're back here at Hogwarts. Well, let's see. I see him follow you to class, to the great hall, and even when we visit Hagrid."

"Nah! He was not following me, for your information. He was always trying to burn me up when he couldn't do that to Harry and Ron anymore. And he won't stop challenging me, until I say he wins but why would I do that?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Ginny amused. "I'll wait till one day that he goes on his knee and admit to the world that he's in love with you."

"Of course! Can't wait!" Hermione sarcastically agreed.

"Just you wait, The-Girl-Who-Tongue-Tied," Ginny said.

…...

Hermione was singing a tune and was cut abruptly when she heard a voice.

"So, after all,you also love my song just like others in school, Granger." Sigh! The obnoxious Malfoy, and the one and only git in school was trying to annoy her again, Hermione thought.

No doubt there. He should receive The Most Annoying Person of the Year award anytime now, since he wouldn't leave her alone like even one day and every time he would always find something to stir her up. Was that his talent or was he born that way? She thought that after the war that he could be a good person. But no, she was wrong. The git part just wouldn't go away easily.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Malfoy," she said. "I didn't know that was your song. And now that I know your wrote the song, I've just realized the song has no taste at all."

"Tsk! Admit you like my song and every other songs I wrote, Granger. Everyone does. Or else you wouldn't have bought the album a few days ago," he sniggered.

Truth be told, Hermione enjoyed the song and the album that Draco Malfoy had released when coming back to Hogwarts. Who knew Draco Malfoy could sing and write songs and be successful! But she wouldn't admit it to him, would she? Not in a million years, for his ego was too big already.

Choosing to ignore him rather than to continue with their routine argument, she walked away leaving Draco behind. Thankfully his faithful fan-club was starting to gather close to him asking for attention, blocking his way to follow her.

After getting away from Malfoy, Hermione was approaching the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room. When she was about to say the password, a hand caught her wrist.

Draco Malfoy panted, "Granger, I haven't finished talking to you."

It seemed like he was fighting his way from his fan-club and ran there. What for? To finish the talk?

Hermione sighed, "What do you want to talk about, Malfoy?"

"About Valentine's Day this year. Will you make me a chocolate?" he blurted.

What?! Not only did Ginny expect her to bake a chocolate for this annoying git, but also the annoying ferret himself, expected the same.

"Are you yourself today, Malfoy? Why would I make you a chocolate?" Hermione sniggered raising her eyebrows.

"I am the star of the Hogwarts and all you know. Not to mention I'm Witch Weekly's most compatible man every month."

"Ok. Mr Compatible man of the month or the year! I don't care what they call you. Give me one more reason why I should make you a chocolate."

"Because…." he hesitated.

"Yeah, I'm all ears," she patiently waited.

"Because I just want your chocolate," he finally said.

"And why would you want my chocolate? You have your whole fan-club and hundreds of secret admirers, who will eagerly give you chocolate. No worry. This year you'll get more than you can count since your album has just sold out hundreds of copies just last month," she explained.

"But I want chocolate from you, not them," Draco insisted and acted like he was certain he would surely get one from her, just like others.

"I'm not your girlfriend and totally not one of your fan-club. You annoy me every day. Why would I make you a chocolate, Malfoy? If you expect me to give you one, remember you'll get none from me," said Hermione. Then, she gave her password, walked into her common room, and shut the door in his face without another word.

**Great Hall, Hogwarts**

**Valentine's Day February 14****th****, 1999**

Valentine's Day after the war and after defeating Voldemort was totally beautiful. You could see people chatting enthusiastically about their dates, and girls presenting the chocolate to their loved ones in almost everywhere in the castle.

Meanwhile, Hermione was walking toward the Great Hall for lunch alone. She clearly had no enjoyment about Valentine's Day. She didn't know why. Or maybe she was trying to deny it. Maybe what was nagging her all day was the hidden thing in the pocket of her robe. Lost in thought, someone bumped into her from behind and ran past her without looking back or saying sorry. Seriously, she thought. And when she tried to see who that was, she had the answer and that made sense. Draco Malfoy. If he said sorry to her, then pigs might fly.

She ignored him and walked to her table with other fellows Gryffindors and sat beside Ginny. All of a sudden, the sonorous charm went up and a voice echoed through the Great Hall.

"Hi! This is Draco Malfoy. I hope everyone is having a good time. Since this is Valentine's Day, I have a confession to make. I have been having a crush on a girl. I'd like to sing her a song I wrote. I put all my heart into this song and I'd love her to hear me singing it to her." Then he started to sing a very sad, yet beautiful love song. Hermione was crestfallen hearing that from him, a song depicted a boy who was head over heels in love with a girl, but kept his feelings behind. Why would she feel bad just because he wanted to confess his love for a girl (who is NOT her)?

And then the song ended.

"Thank you. Just like every other guy I also wish to receive a chocolate from girls. But I only want it from her and only her. Yet she told she wouldn't give me one." With that, Hermione's heart skipped a beat remembered their conversations yesterday, and suddenly Ginny who sit next to her beckoned her. "Hermione, you've got a paper on your back." That might have been there from when Malfoy bumped into her. Pulling the paper out to read, she tore up. Ginny worriedly ask, "What's wrong Hermione?" and she impatiently tried to read the letter in Hermione's hand.

_Hermione Granger,_

_You have no idea how much I love you. The more you hate me, the more I fall for you. I really want a chocolate from you because since after the war, you've became the only person who sees me for who I am, the Draco Malfoy arrogant git, not the famous heir of Malfoy Industry and Malfoy fortune, or the singer. I know you don't have a chocolate for me, but I have a rose for you. It's from my heart. Please accept it. And you might have heard the song I sung for you. Yes. You! The one and only Hermione Granger….._

_Draco Malfoy_

"Oh my! I knew it," Ginny yelled.

Hermione didn't know what to say when the voice echoed through the hall again, "Hermione Granger, I love you. You're my only chocolate, because you're the sweetest girl I've ever met. I've noticed you were kind to everyone and they get a smile from you whenever they meet you, but I've never ever gotten one. This is why I turned to notice you even more until I couldn't deny it any longer. I can't stop myself from loving you because my heart won't stop telling me. I know what I do every day doesn't make you hate me any less, because of the git I am, and I'm sorry I flaunt myself to other girls while in my heart, I only want you to notice me. And I'm sorry ladies. I know that one day you'll meet your beloved one,but I can't be yours. I was Hermione Granger's even before I knew it. I love you, Granger."

After the voice was gone, murmured echoed through the hall and everyone turned to Hermione's direction, some clapping and some sniggering.

All of a sudden, Draco Malfoy appeared out of nowhere and was walking toward her and Hermione stood rooted to her spot not knowing what to do or say. "Granger, here's a rose from me. Please accept it." Malfoy smiled.

When he got no response from her he continued, "No worry. All I've ever wanted to say to you is done. I hope you will be happy, even if that happiness won't be with me. Happy Valentine's Day, Granger!" With that he walked off, shoulders slumped.

"Wait!" said Hermione with hesitation. He turned around.

"Here's your chocolate." Draco's faced turn upward in a flash seeing the chocolate from her. "I've made you one."

"Thank you so much. I like it. But why? You told me you won't give me one."

"Oh dear. This is getting so hard. I give chocolate to you because I like you too, you git!"

"What?! Come again?"

"I like you too, Mal-" She hadn't finished her sentence when he enveloped her in his arm so tight.

"Why didn't you say so? Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say this?"

"I….I know I'm clearly not your type. I keep denying it, because I'm just a plain girl keeping my head in a book. My hair is bushy. I'm …"

"Stop it. You're not."

"I am!"

"Ok! You are! You're plain. You keep your head in your books. Your hair is bushy. But that doesn't matter to me anymore when your personality outshines those things. Your kindness, your sweetness, your bravery and your smile outshines them all. And that makes you perfect in my eyes. That's what's important to someone like me. But wait! I still don't understand. Why wouldn't you at least show me something?"

"Why would I, when you have girls following you around all day."

"No, I don't need them. None of them. They're not you."

"Yeah, right! You have a good way of showing it. Or I'd rather say, encouraging it."

"Well…that's only for you to notice me."

"And I did."

"You did?"

"Yup! But your ego was too big. I didn't admit it to you until now. You turned humble. You showed them you didn't need any other girl except… well... hmm…me. "

"Oh, Granger." With that he hugged her tighter to his chest.

Backing away from him a bit, Hermione stood on her tiptoes and tried to kiss him, but found it hard to do since he was much taller than she was. Then he picked her up by the waist and proceeded to snog her in front of the whole Hogwarts students.

After a shocking ten seconds, not to mention her second kiss in her life after Viktor, Hermione turned her face away from him, "Hey! What are you doing? That's enough. People are looking." Hermione blushed.

"And let them. I've been waiting to have you for so long. I can't waste another minute. So stop talking already, Granger."

With that he scooped her up by her waist, entwined her arms around his neck, and walked past everyone toward the outside of the hall while nibbling her neck in the process. What a pervert, she thought. But now she didn't really mind this pervert. The pervert she had a crush on since after the war, but denied that fact until this very moment.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" she suddenly demanded.

"To eat you of course," Draco smirked happily.

"Don't even think about it! Just because I like you too doesn't mean I'm going to let you do anything to me." she argued. Yet, she thought.

"What?! Stingy girl! Prude!" Draco huffed.

"What did you say?"

"Prude!"

"Yes I am. And I'm proud of it."

"I know, I know. You're a Muggleborn and a prude, and I'm proud to have you. And… although we're not doing THINGS, it doesn't mean we cannot do SOMETHING, eh?"

With that her face crimsoned even more, and she turned to look behind her. She chuckled as she saw Ginny trying to hold Harry and Ron down, so they wouldn't come to her and Draco, and demand explanation.

Later, she thought. For now, she needed to follow her heart and be happy for once. She could explain to her two best friends later. They would understand. She hoped.

A/N: Thank you for reading.


End file.
